


Happy Earth Birthday

by DoctorCampHogwarts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, Birthday, Family, there wasn't supposed to be any but it snuck in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCampHogwarts/pseuds/DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Alex and Eliza help Kara celebrate her first earth birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this](http://chez-sanvers.tumblr.com/post/157069171391/the-fact-that-alex-said-to-kara-to-blow-gently) post and couldn't resist. Hope you guy like it.

Kara sighed and looked up into the night sky. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still see Rao sitting in its corner of the earthen sky. Krypton, however, was nowhere to be found. The whole thing about how people could still see dead stars years after they had actually died didn’t work if you had telescopic vision.

The sudden taste of salt on her lips alerted Kara to the fact that she was crying. Kara honestly didn’t know how she still had tears left. She felt like she had spent the whole past year doing nothing but crying over her dead world. Feeling lost and abandoned. Trying to learn the customs and language of her new world while clinging to the customs and language of her old one. Struggling to control her new powers. Learning that her purpose on this world was suddenly void. Realizing that, even though Kal-El had survived, she was ultimately the last of her kind. The last ember of a dead culture.

Kara sniffed and ducked her head, viciously wiping away the tears still running down her face. Anniversaries were supposed to be days of celebration. Name days on Krypton were met with big gatherings and naming ceremonies. The new year was brought in by worshiping the life giving light of Rao. Marriage anniversaries were large family gatherings and sometimes, the renewing of the exchange of crests. Kara felt like today was cause more for a funeral than a celebration of her first day on earth.

She supposed there were some good things that had expired over the year she had been on Earth. Kara hastily shook her head. No. She knew there were good things that had come from her year on Earth. She was finally settled in the Danvers’. Alex had certainly become the sister she had never had on Krypton. Potstickers were definitely a giant plus. So was Eliza’s pecan pie. And pizza. Most food really. Especially seeing as how she could now eat four times the amount of food she had before. That was the only superpower she actually enjoyed. And birds. She honestly had to say that birds were one of her favorite discoveries. Krypton had had nothing like them.

As her thoughts started to drift to the thought of the book all about birds Alex had given her that morning, the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears. Kara frowned slightly, wondering how they had gotten so close without her hearing as she turned around to find Eliza and Alex walking toward her with a giant cake balanced between them.

Excitement bubbled up inside her as she took in the single candle stuck in the cake, the flame flickering in the slight breeze coming off the ocean. Alex had gotten a similar one for her earth equivalent of a name day. Both Eliza and Alex started to sing the same song they had sung to Alex on her name day as Kara scrambled up off the ground.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kara. Happy birthday to you.”

Kara felt a huge grin split her face as they sang.

“We know it’s not your actual name day,” Eliza said as soon as they were finished singing, “But we still wanted to celebrate a year with you. So, happy earth birthday, Kara.”

Kara stepped forward and saw the same words echoed in bright blue icing across the top of the cake. A sudden warmth sprung up inside her chest as she took in the words, looking up at Eliza and Alex in awe. She couldn’t believe they had done this for her.

“Well go on,” Alex prompted, lifting her side of the cake slightly. “Blow it out.”

Kara turned her gaze back onto the cake in front of her. She studied the burning candle as she remembered something Jeremiah had told Alex the day of her birthday. Make a wish.

“I wish I could see my family again,” she thought sadly.

Before the sadness could show on her face, Kara inhaled slightly and blew out the candle.

The cake promptly exploded. Icing and cake went flying everywhere, coating Alex and Eliza from head to waist. The small fraction of cake and icing that didn’t hit the pair littered the lawn behind them. (Jeremiah would end up finding some of it on the roof a week later when he would go up to do some repair work on a hole Kara had burned in it, nearly slipping and falling off the roof as he stepped on the piece of dessert.)

All three of them stood in stunned silence for a second as what had just happened sunk in. Kara recovered first.

“I’m sorry!” Kara cried. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-it was an accident. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I didn’t mean to lose control. I’m sorry.”

A sudden shout of laughter interrupted her apology. Kara leaned back slightly in shock as Eliza let out another loud laugh, the sound filling the night air around them. Kara side eyed Alex only to find the brunette barely containing her laughter. The second their eyes met, Alex burst out laughing as well. Kara watched, bewildered, as the pair continued to laugh, still covered in blue and white icing and chunks of chocolate cake. After a few moments, Kara couldn’t contain the small giggle that bubbled up inside her at the absurdity of what had happened. Within moments, the night was filled with peals of their laughter.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Eliza said as their laughter died down. She gently reached out and brought Kara into a warm hug, covering her in icing and cake as well. Kara couldn’t find it in herself to care. “It was just an accident. It’ll just take a bit more practice before you can get it absolutely right. Besides, Alex and I figured you’d eat most of this cake by yourself anyway so we have another one in the house. We can go practice on that one.”

The warmth inside Kara’s chest seemed to increase seven fold as she beamed up at Eliza. She had thought that she had given up the opportunity to be looked at with the motherly adoration Eliza was looking at her with now when she had gotten in her pod on Krypton.

“First one inside gets the first slice of cake!” Alex suddenly shouted before taking off for the house. Kara took off after her barely a second later, elation nearly making her float off with each step.

Maybe she wasn’t going to be seeing her old family, but she was starting to see her new one. Maybe the day was more than just a funeral. Maybe it could be a celebration.


End file.
